Taken
by SimbaRella
Summary: Heechul yang mengkhianati Siwon berusaha untuk mendapatkan pria itu kembali. Tapi Siwon sudah memiliki Kyuhyun, adik Heechul. Apakah Heechul bisa mendapatkan Siwon kembali? Songfic singkat dari saya. BL, MPREG, DLDR! Review, please?


_Drabble_ sekaligus _songfic_ geje dari saya yang teramat sangat singkat. Selamat membaca ^o^

* * *

**Title: Taken**

**Author: Jenny Kim**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to themselves and God**

**Warning: Typos, MPREG, BL, geje, etc.**

**Song by: One Direction - Taken**

* * *

_[Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

_Now that I'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me]_

Siwon berdiri di depan kaca apartemennya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Manik _emerald_-nya disuguhi pemandangan kota Seoul yang dihiasi pantulan cahaya senja.

Secara perlahan ia melepaskan sepasang tangan halus berwarna putih susu yang melingkar di perutnya dari belakang. "Terlambat, Heechul Hyung. Aku sudah punya penggantimu."

_[I slept on your doorstep_

_Beggin' for one chance_

_Now that I'm finally moved on_

_You say that you missed me all along]_

Siwon melirik Heechul dari balik kaca dengan sudut matanya. Mantan 'istri'nya itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pemuda kekar itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku.

Jika saja Heechul lebih awal mengatakan mencintainya, ia takkan menolaknya seperti sekarang. Semua orang tahu betapa ia mencintai Cinderella itu, namun Heechul selalu mencampakkannya. Heechul mau menikah dengannya hanya sebagai pelarian. Untuk memanas-manasi Hangeng—mantan kekasihnya—yang dijodohkan dengan Kibum—adik kandung Heechul.

Bahkan mereka tetap berhubungan di depan mata Siwon. Menganggap Siwon hanya sampah yang takkan bicara dengan siapapun tentang perselingkuhan mereka.

Dan Siwon benar-benar sampah. Ia pengecut. Ia membiarkan 'istri'nya berselingkuh karena terlalu mencintainya.

Sampai akhirnya adik bungsu Heechul datang dan merubah semuanya. Kyuhyun selalu menyemangatinya, ada untuknya dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia mencintai pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Iapun menceraikan Heechul dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan saat itulah ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

_[Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breakin'_

_You only want me 'cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breakin'_

_You only want me when I'm taken]_

"Beri aku kesempatan, Wonnie... Sekali saja... Aku akan berubah, kita mulai semua dari awal," pinta Heechul mengiba.

"Tidak," tolak Siwon tegas. "Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku lagi jika aku kembali, 'kan? Menyakitiku lagi seperti biasanya."

"Tidak, Siwon-ah... Tidak..." seru Heechul frustasi. "Aku benar-benar ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya!"

_[You're messing with my head_

_Boy that's what you do best_

_Saying there is nothing you won't do_

_To get me to say yes_

_You're impossible to resist_

_But I wouldn't bet your heart on it_

_It's like I'm finally awake_

_And you're just a beautiful mistake]_

"Tidak akan, hyung! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun hanya untuk kembali padamu yang belum tentu benar-benar berubah," ujar Siwon mantap. "Aku tidak akan terjatuh pada kesalahan yang sama sekali lagi."

Heechul meremas dadanya. Ia menatap punggung tegap Siwon dengan pandangan tersayat. "Jadi, aku adalah sebuah kesalahan bagimu?"

"Ya."

_[Thank you for showing me who you are underneath, no_

_Thank you, I don't need another heartless misery_

_You think I'm doing this to make you jealous_

_And I know that you hate to hear this_

_But this is not about you anymore]_

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Wonnie.."

Siwon tersenyum sinis. "Dulu aku juga, dan kau menolakku. Sekarang kau bisa merasakan sakitnya ditolak, 'kan?"

"Jadi, kau ingin balas dendam denganku?!" ujar Heechul terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau bohong! Lalu kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus adikku?! Kau ingin membuatku cemburu saja, 'kan?"

Siwon berbalik dan menatap Heechul tajam. "Aku bukan kau."

Heechul tercekik. Ia mematung saat Siwon berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku mengandung anakmu."

Siwon terdiam kaku. Sebelum kemudian tertawa, semakin lama semakin keras bagai mendengar cerita yang begitu menggelikan.

Pemuda tampan itu berbalik menghadap Heechul lagi dengan wajah masih dibumbui tawa geli. "Jadi, begitu? Kau kembali padaku agar anakmu punya status? Ternyata kau orang seperti itu ya... Setelah kau dibuang Hangeng, sekarang kau melakukan hal-hal licik untuk mendapatkanku lagi?"

"B-bukan, aku—"

"Kau yakin itu anakku?"

Heechul mendelik marah. Telapak tangan kanannya melayang dan mendarat di pipi Siwon. "Sehina-hinanya aku, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan lelaki yang bukan suamiku!"

Siwon mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih. "Siapa yang bisa percaya pada ucapan tukang selingkuh sepertimu?" sentaknya telak.

Heechul menunduk dalam. Ia menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. "Apa... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya, Siwon-ah? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali lagi padaku?!"

Siwon menyeringai sinis. "Bahkan jika kau mati saat ini juga, itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Aku bukan cadanganmu, hyung. Kita sudah berakhir. Dan takkan bersatu lagi selamanya."

_[Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me]_

Siwon mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun yang tidur memunggunginya dan bergelung seperti bola. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar dengkuran halus kekasihnya itu.

Suara dering ponsel membuatnya menoleh. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat teleponnya sebelum mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo, Eomma... Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?" tanya Siwon pada mantan sekaligus calon 'ibu mertua'nya.

"Hiks... Siwon... Heechul... Heechul..."

Dada Siwon langsung berdegup kencang mendengar Jungsoo menangis sambil menyebutkan nama Heechul. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi pada Heechul?

"Ada apa dengan Heechul hyung, Eomma?"

"D-dia... hiks... Dia menghilang, Siwon-ah.. Hiks... Polisi menemukan mobil dan sepatunya di pinggir jurang.."

Seluruh tubuh Siwon mendadak ngilu. Ucapannya pada Heechul senja tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_"Bahkan jika kau mati saat ini juga, itu tak akan mengubah apapun." _

Ponsel Siwon terjatuh. Ia meremas kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa... apa yang sudah kukatakan... Aku membunuhnya... Tuhan... Aku membunuh mereka..."

* * *

END

* * *

Berkenan meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata untuk fic ini? Terima kasih :DD


End file.
